The invention relates to a system for preparing a predetermined amount of beverage suitable for consumption, provided with an exchangeable holder and an apparatus provided with a fluid dispensing device which is detachably connected to the holder for dispensing at least one amount of at least a first fluid, such as a liquid and/or a gas, in particular such as water and/or steam, under pressure to the exchangeable holder, while the exchangeable holder is provided with at least one storage space which is filled with a second fluid such as a concentrate.
The invention further relates to an exchangeable holder designed to be connected to an apparatus provided with a fluid dispensing device for dispensing at least a first fluid, such as a gas and/or liquid, under pressure to the exchangeable holder for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption, while the exchangeable holder is provided with at least one storage space filled with a second fluid such as a concentrate.
Such a system and such an exchangeable holder are known per se.
With the known system, the apparatus is provided with, for instance, a needle which, in use, is pierced through a wall of the storage space for supplying the first fluid to the storage space. In the storage space, the first fluid and the second fluid mix together so that the beverage suitable for consumption is obtained which can then flow from the apparatus to be consumed.
A drawback of the known system is that the strength of the amount of beverage which is dispensed can vary in an uncontrollable manner. The fact is that if, at the start of the preparation of the beverage, the storage space still comprises relatively much of the second fluid, the beverage leaving the exchangeable holder will comprise a relatively high concentration of the second fluid and comprise a relatively low concentration of the first fluid. By contrast, at the end of the preparation cycle, the beverage that flows from the holder will comprise a relatively low concentration of the second fluid and a relatively high concentration of the first fluid. Further, with the known system, it is not possible to vary the properties of the beverage in a user-friendly manner, other than by varying the type of first fluid, the type of second fluid and/or the amount of the first fluid or the second fluid. The object of the invention is to provide a system with which, if desired, the above-mentioned drawbacks can be prevented and, furthermore, other advantages can be realized.